


Tough Love

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeon World AU, F/M, MagoSoph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: There sat a single large castle that belonged to the king. The castle was large, with wooden gates leaning to the other end. The inside was such as big with large rooms and big hallways. The floor was fancy red with yellow stripes. The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the gloomy purple sky that plague this section of the world. The smell of flowers, roses specifically, filling the air.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Security Chief Shidou/Demon Lord's Arm Sophia
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

>   
> I was on another Dungeon World crazed and then I thought of drafting some lore I had on them.  
> I sorted explored more of the world and how closely it ties with the main world of Buddyfight parallel to each other.  
> Not all of the lore I have on them bc small bits for now :D

It was all an act of impersonation to get what you want. A powerful tool in this world. The constant need to feel superiority. A mask that was full of lies, nothing but a pack of lies. And it worked, too! Claim a seat on the top. Once you got the taste of the power, you wouldn’t want to give it up. Who would? To be playing a role that was met to be, the only role that should be. Be on top and gain power, how amazing! 

A king in power that was to be respected casted his crimson eyes on the people blow.

_“We’re in the need for more fighters in the kingdom, if you wish to prove yourself to me, and being here. I’d like for you to do something important to serve me. There’s a place called, Aibo Academy, where all of the best fighters go to train. I’m certain that we’ll find those worthy to join there. For the time being… Shido Magoroku. You shall be the student council president of Aibo Academy. You are to serve as the clumsy and idiocy student council president. A role that you’re clearly met to play. Sophia shall be the Vice president and assistant. Rouga will also be going but as a student. For now. I’m sure that you’ll do me well.”_

Shido Magoroku proudly took that title. Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place. A place in Kyoya’s castle of power, that is where he belonged.

The student council office, or rather, his office, was like a small home to him. They are to search for the perfect fighters, worthy enough to join the castle and give into the darkness. That is all. Sophia was more on the hunt, looking for fighters while Magoroku was more interested in winning the cup.

Rouga got into trouble again with one of the kids, clearly annoyed. That’s to be expected. Sophia has contacted that person about the recent events.

_“I think you should let him run wild as he want like a wolf, it might help burden off some pressure.”_

Who got in fighting not that long ago but Magoroku believed that he was just a lucky newbie. The two sat in the audience to watch the fight play out. A fist versus a spear should be interesting.

“Mikado Gao just a lucky newbie who only just started fighting.”

“We should let Rouga run as wild as he want until he calms down.” Sophia spoke, “These are the words of our master.”

Rouga ended up losing the match, leaving Aibo right afterwards.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He orders Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _._ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Defeating me so easily…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

The weight of the frustration grew. He grabbed his sensitive tan-colored hair and clung to it.

Every year, there was a fighting Cup within a school, used to help fighters. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. How dare they! It’s not his fault at all! He wouldn’t take the blame for this! He still couldn’t believe it. It shouldn’t have happened like this! The Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them. 

There’s no way… He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! His worst nightmare has come true. This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers? 

Sophia Sakharov, Shido Magoroku, and even Rouga Aragami were all sent to the school to find more members for Disaster. Well, mainly Sophia and Magoroku, Rouga had left the school thanks to his loss to Mikado Gao, that new fighter, who was supposedly “good” but it was nothing but foolish luck. At least for Magoroku, it was. They watched the fight between Rouga and Gao. 

Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from him at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already. 

They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Darkness for their clan.

“This is impossible!” 

His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together. 

His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in. His wavering gaze stared down. 

Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku.

He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way. 

“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”

In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated.

“Shido.” 

Her words filled his ears. Relax. As if she was telling him. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. Yes, it’s true that a sixth-grader is the winner of this year’s Cup. Gao’s not going anywhere. You do best to accept it. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. 

“It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.” 

“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should've never happened. “That’s impossible!”

How could this happen? As student council president, he’s accountable to a point but none of the middle school teams could defeat him either! How?! Why?! Take away the luck and he’s nothing more than an unranked junior fighter! Mikado Gao won.

His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway.

“This is all their fault!” 

He had a plan. He grabbed the wooden spear on the desk, and it tightly against his gloved hands. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grin. He raised his hand, being ready to punish and break it as he saw fit. It’s their fault. A formidable weapon. Ha! We’ll see just how tough is it! Once he breaks it that is.

“It’s my pathetic weapons fault.”

Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret. He needed that weapon for later used. He felt her tight gripped weighing her down. He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. 

“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing. “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use your powers here!” 

Using her powers in school is prohibited. He knew that she already knew that. Of course, she did. It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. He didn’t care, either.

She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the items he’d asked Rouga to retrieve before.

“A weapon and Fighter are one in body and soul.”

A fighter’s choice of battle and their weapons in Dungeon World were always vastly important, no matter what it was. 

He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door. 

Huh? “Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”

Master has sent her orders for the next phase of their plan? She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders? And him? Effective immediately.

“Then am I…” He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either.

“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.” A simple of saying: You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role that Shido was clearly born to play.

His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks.

“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave. 

“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. Wait a minute! Come back! She couldn’t just walk out and leave him like this, **NOT NOW**! He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions. 

He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly. 

He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory.

He gritted his teeth. What hurts the most if I actually had his powers, was able to use his Disaster Force, none of this would have ever happened! 

He cupped his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real powers, then none of this would have ever happened!” 

Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself.

With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools and learn about different monsters. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.

Dungeon World had many parts, a large world filled with many battles and foes. Everyone within the world had their parts to play. One of the parts belonged to the Demon Lords and the Disaster _._ A gloomy and dark-filled place, unlike the major parts, this sun wasn’t shining down. Only selective folks were allowed near or were allowed to join the area. The people who lived there, or were around, were the chosen ones. Special ones with a unique power. 

There sat a single large castle that belonged to the king. The castle was large, with wooden gates leaning to the other end. The inside was such as big with large rooms and big hallways. The floor was fancy red with yellow stripes. The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the gloomy purple sky that plague this section of the world. The smell of flowers, roses specifically, filling the air.

The main throne room was crimson and tainted with colorful walls. A large throne towards the end sat their king with a smirk and legs crossed. A fancy throne with red-colored padding and black edges with a black dragon on the rails. 

He was finally called by Kyoya to join the castle. Magoroku got dressed in uniform as he smiled and walked out of one of the halls.

“Kyoya? What are you thinking?”

Magoroku heard it as he entered, too. “I see you’re up to your old tricks hey Aragami? Causing problems for Kyoya-sama with your selfish ways. What a warm welcome! Careful, your face might say like that! Hahaha!”

He skipped towards the large tables, “Sophia! How are you?” He clapped his hands together to greet the girl, hoping to start small talk. Long time no see. “Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation?”

She closed her eyes and didn't respond. She turned swiftly to the side.

Eh? He sweatdropped.

“Ah, Magoroku, glad you could make it. We’re just waiting for the other members to return now.”

Magoroku and Sophia turned and nodded.

Magoroku sat down, he was sitting across from her, with hands safely relaxed on his lap as the other members began to show, slowly one by one.

First, Elf, who made a strange rose-filled entrance. “Hehe~! How lovely! There are more people here!” He made a bit of an over-the-top entrance here. “My name is the great Elf~!”

“Interesting…”

A voice next to him came by. He flinched as he noticed her and jumped from his seat, she was staring at him. Her dull eyes met his navy ones.

“T-Terumi… right?” 

“Yes… uh… who are you again…?”

Next, was a girl named Terumi, who seemed lifeless and dull.

Huh? Magoroku wasn’t fond of her as he ended up cupping his fist and shouting. He leaned down, “One of the toughest fighters around!”

“Magoroku. That’s enough.” Kyoya said, smiling.

Magoroku panicked as he bowed his head, “As you wish sir!”

He awkwardly sat back down.

Next came a strange-looking guy wearing a dragon uniform, sticking his teeth out and entering.

“Hehe? Hey, Kyoya? Does this mean we get to fight soon, hm?”

Kyoya stared down at him and happily nodded.

This strange person sat next to Magoroku.

It’s not long before another figure enters the area. Silently. 

“Ah, Gremlin.”

Everyone turned to glance at the person, who had red-colored hair and teal eyes. He wore a thick black suit with black wings. He masked a stoic expression but said nothing in reply, being silent.

“Come, take a seat.”

He closed his eyes as he entered silently. 

Magoroku didn’t bother to pay attention to him as his attention drawn back to the man on top of the throne. 

He cleared his throat as he got up from his chair. “Welcome to your new home. I personally picked you to become my friends and so that we will change the world together!” He happily explained with a smirk. 

The tan-haired couldn’t help but clap his hands together and proudly smiled. 

Kyoya brought a hand to his chest. “Hereby starting today, you’ll be given special roles that only you can accomplish. And given new names. Let’s start.”

He held his palm as he explained the roles… 

It was his turn! 

“Ah, Magoroku. You are hereby known as Security Chief Shido. I’d like you to serve the post outside of the castle and help with the security so no one unexpected shows up.” Demon Lord King, known as Kyoya gave them all roles.

He proudly nodded and smirked, “Leave it to me!” He placed a hand on his chest. He won’t let him down.

Proudly, he took charge as the king wanted. It’s about time that Kyoya acknowledges his talents and skills! He was confident in his abilities. 

“I'll serve this post that Master assigned to me directly~!”

The outside was a large wooden door with metal bars, compare to their size, the gates were wide. He stood in front of the castle walls, serving as the main security chief. He’s allowed to open the gates to the other side anytime he wants. 

A boy dressed in green with yellow trippings. With silver armor, plates. He held a wooden spear in one hand. He donned a long blood-red cloak. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. His name was Security Chief Shido.

He heard rustling from near the trees as if something was there, simply walking or lingering. It got the chief to become on high alert. His eyes met the woods, gripping onto his wooden spear tighter. “Who goes there?”

Silently, a girl made herself known as she stoically walked out. 

“Relax.” A girl walked out from the woods. She wore a long dark blue jacket with a hoodie. Her expression was devoid. Her pricing icy eyes meeting his gaze. “It’s just me.”

“Sophia!” He brought his blade down. Sophia was no threat to him. He remembered her back at school, that time was more than over already. Now, they were working in the castle, for Kyoya. 

She walked towards him silently. She held a rod close to her grip. 

“I’ll let you enter.”

“Wise decision.” She was going to enter the castle whether he’d agreed to it or not.

The gates opened and she entered.

Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. The title rightfully given to her by Kyoya. She was well-known for her stoic and ruthless nature. She served as Kyoya’s right-hand woman, going to any lengths and heights for Kyoya wishes. She would do anything if it met everything that was going according to his wishes. Everything will go according to his wishes. Kyoya was her light. He gave her meaning in this wronged world. Her motivation, goals, her whole being. 

Everything that happens, is as Kyoya-sama wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.

Many gawked at her but fear her for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Disasters were highly appreciated and yet fretted. Most people would give him careful eyes and bowed at their feet. Nothing will come past them. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.

A white-haired girl in a light blue dress and dark blue jacket. Her thick and icy blue eyes were always glued to things in front of her. She was a pretty girl. He never met anyone who was as beautiful as she was. She stood as still and straight as a statue. Her expression was always stoic and indifferent. He had no idea what her thoughts were or what she was thinking. Chief rarely talked to her either. Only glance at one another from time to time.

She used others to make them happen and then make them disappear as Kyoya orders.

“I have no more use for you.” She held her rod tightly against her grip. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. As the attack came. “Disappear.”

She walked past the large walls to enter a room. She pressed the door open.

“Aww, you found me already?” He turned to look at her. “Well, this lab shall be our secret hideout then~ ♡” He brought a hand up, teasing the girl. The teal-haired, Self-proclaimed Healing Alchemist, Kabala.

She walked up to him, “Are your preparations complete?”

 _“Oh, that?_ I finished it ages ago.”

Her expression didn’t change as she stared, eyes being glued.

“By now it won’t take long until we have the whole world under our feet. Though, I’m concern we might be using too much power…”

“I’m well aware of that. Why else do you think Kyoya-sama has been on his feet so much lately? He wants to be the person who brings about the end of the world.”

Shortly she entered the halls again, leaving Elf alone to do his work.

It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she lived in. She studied the halls and took mental notes long before ago, finding her way was easily done. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls.

She felt someone else was here with her. She always knew when someone was watching her, it was a feeling. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression. 

She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. They met their eyes. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence. As if he didn’t trust her.

Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls. She kept her eye on him. Black Dragon Priest, Gremlin.

He was in control of the major army here.

She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her master now. She had to report her findings with Kyoya now.

There, inside of the throne room sat her master. 

A grey-haired with metal armor and wolf ears, Demon Lord's Fangs, Rouga. 

A girl with emerald and long orange-haired. Her dull eyes staring at him, devoid of any life. She was too far gone. She was nothing but a mere puppet to them at this point, a mere servant to Kyoya’s goals. The Demon Lord's servant.

“Terumi dear could you give us a moment one?”

A rhythmic voice that had an effect on her. It always did. Her cheeks flushed as her heart fluttered, “Y-Yes… as you wish, sir…” 

Demon Lord's Puppet, Terumi left the room without saying anything else. Her feelings for Kyoya still haven’t faded, even after all of this time. Sophia wouldn’t be surprised. The white-haired still had her gaze on him.

Kyoya only gave those who were close to him titles with the “Demon Lord” in them. The door closed behind her and the only ones in the room were her, Kyoya, and Rouga.

Sophia stood as still as a statue in front of Kyoya, gazing up at the king. 

Kyoya crossed his arms and intertwined his fingers on his lap. He lingered with deep crimson eyes met her, “Well, I assume that everything is going according to plan?”

She silently nodded, “Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”

Kyoya smirked. “Perfect. So the time has come soon.” He was pleased on his throne, “Let's see if you truly have the power to save the world now. Legendary brave, Tasuku.”

Rouga stared at them, deep in thought. This wasn’t a path that they should go down. He began to have his doubts about this whole thing. She was finally dismissed to her room as Terumi was called back into the main throne room.

“You don’t seriously think that is a good idea, do you?”

This was unexpected.

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway? 

He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway?

“I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature. 

“So you’re just going to do this just like that?”

She silently nodded her head. She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this. She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. 

She had work to do.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. 

She stopped and answered.

“Sophia, Rouga seems to be a lost wolf. I’d like you to find him and bring me back for me.”

She nodded, “Da.”

First, she flew over Shido near the gates.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched at hearing his name, at his post. He proudly served that post that was assigned to him directly. As the Security Chief. His duty. He didn’t bother to ask who was there in a tense panic, to only have her tell him to relax.

“Sophia?” He saw the girl come closer towards him, walking out from holding the item in her one hand. A cold gaze in her wake, never leaving him.

They often saw one another a lot when she passed by or was in the castle. They both got used to seeing each other. He would see her come hereafter she would stoically stroll out from the forest. Her boots would crush the things below which often made sounds, and it would make him instantly tensed up.

She was high in command, doing everything, going to insane lengths and weights to carry out the Demon Lord, Kyoya-sama, wishes. Demon Lord’s Arm, Sophia was a mysterious and ruthless white-haired girl dressed in a long blue dress and hoodie, who was donning the sun. Her large and icy blue eyes were as cold as winter ice. Rumor has it when she has no more use for you, she’ll make you disappear.

She halted her steps a few feet away from the tan-haired. “You saw Aragami Rouga come past here, haven’t you?” She questioned. She was on a new mission. Kyoya-sama orders. “Tell me where he is.”

“Aragami Rouga? What are you talking about?” He raised a brow. “I’ve never even met the guy.” That was a lie. They both knew that it was. Magoroku wondered, why was he so special anyway?

She wasn’t going to take that answer and simply leave. Not yet. “So that’s how it is.”

Before he knew it, his back met with the brick castle walls from behind. With his back against the brick wall, she had him in the corner of his post. _Yikes!_ He flinched in surprise but he wasn’t afraid of her cold air. “Uh, I…”

Her icy cold gaze met his wavering one. As if she was reading his mind, his deepest thoughts. She did have the ability to read minds, another power she had. Wordlessly, she lifted her hand and traced the boy’s armor chest plate.

He shivered by her touch as his body tensed while she leaned closer. “S-Sophia…?!”

She leaned forward, placing her hand fully on the chest plate, as she pressed down. She held onto her staff tightly in the other. “Where is the boy, Shido?”

“I-I’ve already told you that!” He shuddered as he felt her movements. His chest plate digging closer to his chest. _He’s not here, Sophia!_ “I-I have no idea and I don’t really care either.”

“That figures.”

He blinked confusingly. “Huh?”

She removed her hands from the chest plate and leaned back. It gave the male some space to finally breathe. He wasn’t going to give the answer she wanted. As it turned out he really had no idea where the wolf had gotten off too, as she’d hoped he would know. It’s pointless to stay here, now. Meaningless. She narrowed her eyes, almost displeased with his answer. _I have no more use for you._ She doesn’t like wasting her time. Swiftly, she was going to leave.

In a panic, Magoroku lifted his hand. “Wait!” He wanted to chase after her but she was already floating hovering in the sky, it was too late to go now.

Rouga had to be somewhere. As she flew another idea came to mind, she used her powers again.

“Stars use your energy to guide me.”

As she went, she used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. 

She could see him.

“I discovered his location.”

Perfect. She leaned forward with a malicious smirk, relieved.

“Rouga.”

He turned to face her. “Sophia.”

“Stop this at once. Kyoya-sama isn’t pleased by your recklessness.”

* * *

“I have a new plan in mind,” His smile brightened. “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.” 

She stood up, regaining her composer. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me who is the second person you speak of?”

“Shido.”

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. He helps ground her. They played their roles perfectly. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. 

But she wouldn't dare go against the king.

* * *

**_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._ **

**_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._ **

**_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._ **

**_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._ **

**_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._ **

**_There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._ **

**_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._ **

**_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_ **

**_She bowed to him without a second thought. She’d received his orders without a second doubt within his mind. Gaen Kyoya-sama was the light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one. She was a messenger, an icy servant underneath his cold claws. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da. A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_ **

**_She dutifully nodded with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._ **

**_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._ **

**_She knew all about it. All too well._ **

**_Kyoya-sama was nature himself. A god that shouldn’t be messed with. In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._ **

**_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it._ **

**_A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._ **

* * *


End file.
